


Happy Circumstance

by photonromance



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Kink, Multi, Triumvirate, heat talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance





	Happy Circumstance

Spock shoves deep into him, a low growl rumbling through Leonard’s back as Spock fills him with heat. He comes more than a human, curling around Leonard’s back and bruising his arms for a long while. If the Vulcan weren’t pinning him on his knees, he might collapse straight to the sheets. They’re already stained with two orgasms of come and the night is not quite done just yet. 

Leonard shivers as Spock pulls out, pressing searing kisses in a trail up his back. His shoulders are still wound tight with need and Jim presses his own kisses against the gentle swell of muscle. “You will be so beautiful when you are full of our child, Leonard.” Spock murmurs against the shell of his ear. 

"Please,“ Leonard pleads, his fingers are still tangled in Spock’s and the bastard won’t let him touch his own cock, "Jim- I- I need-” Spock shifts and a second set of hands, cooler than Spock’s fevered touch, take his hips.

"Hush, Bones.“ Jim murmurs, taking the task of keeping Leonard’s belly off the bed as Spock tugs the stained sheet from under them, "I’ll give you what you need.” Spock moves to sit up in front of Leonard letting him rest his cheek against his Vulcan lover’s chest. He strokes soft brown hair and Leonard grips at Spock’s shoulders as Jim presses into him slowly. 

He’s wet and loose and the slide is gentle but they’ve held him off coming for so long now it’s driving him mad. Jim settles in and stills, gripping his hips before leaning forward to take Spock’s mouth with his own. They’re always so sweet when they kiss, never rough the way Spock kisses Bones. Leonard whimpers up at them, clinging tighter and rocking his ass back into Jim’s hands. 

"Please.“ He’s never begged them before. Never had to. But what ever happened on their last mission changed his body and Spock has been whispering filth about knocking him up ever since. They talked about it of course, long and hard (and god that sounded filthy with a cock up his ass) and Bones decided things happened for a reason and there was no turning down a miracle. 

"I love that little hitch in your voice.” Jim sighs as he and Spock part and he returns his full attention to Leonard, “You sound so _wrecked._ " 

"Indeed.” Spock leans down to tip Leonard’s face up for a small kiss as Jim picks up a slow roll of his hips, deeper than it is fast, “You are quite lovely like this as well. I have read that pregnancy can sometimes boost the mother’s libido to unusual highs.” Spock bites at his lip and Leonard whines helplessly. “I look forward to testing that.”

Good god, if Spock kept talking like that, Leonard wouldn’t need hormones to having him pleading this way every time. 

"I can’t wait to fuck you when you’re huge.“ Jim bites at Leonard’s shoulder, forced into short, sharp thrusts by the angle, "Get our hands all over your belly while we skewer you. God, Bones." 

"Fuck, Jim!” Leonard arches back into him, burning with the image. Spock holds him close as Jim takes his pleasure, driving Leonard to the edge. “Gonna- Ah! Gonna be waddling- ahg- as it is- D-don’t need you making it- nng- worse!”

Maybe it was supposed to be joke at first, but Jim shoved in hard and curled tight against his lover spilling with a soft grunt. Leonard jolted, clinging tight to Spock’s shoulders as he spilled against his belly. 

"Goddamn, Bones.“ Jim leaned up and pressed a damp kiss to Leonard’s temple. "You’re gonna be so fucking hot.”

Leonard huffed a laugh and Spock ran a soothing hand down his back. “I agree with him.” He murmured, “You will be irresistible.”


End file.
